swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Fusion
Fusing swords is a craft process of when a smith uses 3 identical swords to create one sword. Currently fusions can only be created from combining Epic swords or Divine swords. A fusion of 3 epic swords creates a Legendary Rank A sword. A fusion of Divine swords creates a God Slaying Rank SS. Sword Fusions each have a Manga Page and are the only swords that can be displayed in your workshop. Sword Fusions are not a random result. A sword fusion has a fixed outcome based on the swords used in the fusion. Quality is only used as a benchmark in that the crafter must meet the minimum quality required by the craft to have the outcome be a success. Just because a Fusion has a temperature penalty does not mean a fusion failed, the fusion only needs to meet the minimum required. Knowing when to avoid using a Shield Hammer to protect a fusion can save a lot of coin. Will My Fusion Fail Formula: Quality )+(Mastery)+(Trophy)+(CP/10)+(Temperature Bonus) = or > Temperature Penalty|)+(Minimum Quality Required) Only use the absolute value of the Temperature penalty, i.e. a -20 penalty is considerd as 20 penalty. See below for lists of all values to plug into the formula. Example: Copper fusion, made by a mastery level 2 smith that has the Platinum Hammer, no trophy bonus, has hit the max cp and burnt the craft at 45 degrees would look like this: 3+3+0+20 =or>20+6 26=>26 so it would still pass despite the penalty. Hammer Quality Hammer Quality is not cummulative, only the highest strike counts. *Smith Hammer: 1 Quality *Platinum Hammer: 3 Quality *Master Hammer: 4 Quality *Sword Hammer: 6 Quality *Hero Hammer: 7 Quality *Divine Hammer: 8 Quality *Creation Hammer: 9 Quality *Demon Hammer: 9 Quality Mastery Bonus: *0 Star Unable to perform a Fusion *1 star +1 Quality *2 Star +3 Quality (minimum for Divine Fusion) *3 Star +5 Quality Decor trophy Bonus *No trophy, no bonus *+3 Quality for Trophy shared with 2 ores (Copper & Bronze, Iron & Steel, Gold & Diamond) *+5 Quality for when Trophy is exclusive to a material CP Mastery of material determines MAX allowable CP *0 Star=100CP unable to perform fusion *1 Star= 150 CP (15 Quality MAX) *2 Star= 200 CP (20 Quality MAX) minimum to attempt Divine Fusion *3 Star= 250 CP (25 Quality MAX) 10CP=1 Quality is not rounded up example: 147 CP=14 Quality Temperature Penalties -15 quality@-20 degrees (Ice gains +3 quality) takes 10hours to reach from 0 -5 quality @-10 degrees (Ice Gains +1 quality) takes 5 hours to reach from 0 -10 quality@35 degrees (Fire gains +1 quality) takes at least 2 hours from 30 -20quality @45 degrees (fire gains +3quality) takes at least 7 hours from 30 what causes some fusions to fail? *attempts with lower mastery level, CP pool +Bonuses can't overcome a Temperature penalty *not enough activity and fusion freezes, doesnt get enough CP to cover minimum quality and freezing/cold penalty *just not enough friends, can't even reach CP needed to meet minimum without penalty the first 2 examples can be overcome by simply using a shield hammer or by being vigilant with your fire hammer or ice hammer. Does a fusion need ice? q = Quali''ty (Modifiy this number if penalty has already been applied to the fusion: -10''q for danger, or 0''q'' if the craft is a Firestone. This stone gets a bonus and not a penalty, so check the type of fusion before you decide to ice.) (Current Quality -20''q'' ≥ Minimum Quality Required) the sword won't fail -- no icing needed Divine Fusions are the big exception. They require level 2 mastery before you're allowed to attempt this craft. At this level, you will need the help of at least the hero hammer to meet minimum quality. you should always shield these or have recovery hammer for back-up. or be prepared to waste 2 days table time. Table showcasing requirements for fusion